Flower(Hot) Mama Next Door
by Jinreey
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, janda satu orang anak yg baru pindah dan menjadi tetangga baru dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, pemuda tampan yg saat ini menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu universitas ternama Seoul. Bagaimana kah kelanjutan kisah keduanya? [ CHANBAEK GS ]
1. Pertemuan Pertama

"Jayson! Bantu _momma_ mengantarkan kue ini ke tetangga sebelah!" teriak seorang wanita cantik dari arah dapur, memanggil seorang anak laki-laki yg tengah asyik dengan tontonan kartun di televisi, _spongebob_ tentu saja.

_Jayson_, anak laki-laki itu pun berjalan ke arah dapur, menghampiri sang ibu.

"_Mom, _kemana lagi kita akan mengantar ini? Bukankah kemarin sudah semua?" tanya anak itu heran.

Pasalnya kemarin, ia dan sang ibu telah berkeliling sekitar kompleks mendatangi satu-persatu rumah guna mengenalkan diri sebagai tetangga baru dengan membawa setoples kue kering buatan sang ibu sendiri.

"Ke rumah sebelah, kan kemarin orangnya tidak ada _sayang" _ jelas sang ibu sambil membuat sampul pita di atas toples tersebut, guna mempercantik bingkisan tangan yg akan di berikan nya kepada tetangga baru nya yg kemarin tidak ada dirumah saat ia dan anaknya mampir ingin memberikan setoples kue dan mengenalkan diri sebagai tetangga baru.

"Ah... oke _mom" _anak itupun mengangguk paham.

"_Kajja... _nanti keburu kesiangan, orang rumah itu tidak ada lagi" ucap sang ibu sambil menarik pelan tangan sang anak keluar dari area dapur, menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, tidak lama kemudian sampailah mereka di depan pintu rumah tetangga nya.

Rumah mereka memang sangat berdekatan, mungkin hanya membutuhkan 20 langkah saja untuk sampai.

_Tok Tok Tok_

_Jayson_ mengetuk pintu itu dengan cukup keras. Barharap ada yg membuka pintu atau sekedar menyahut ketukan pintunya.

_Cklekk..._

Tak lama pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wajah tampan yg nampak segar- mungkin orang itu habis mandi. Dengan raut wajah bingung menatap kearah sepasang ibu dan anak itu.

"Ah, _annyeonghaseyo. _Namaku _Byun Baekhyun, _dan ini putra ku _Jayson. _Ayo _sayang, _perkenalkan dirimu."

"_Annyeonghaseyo paman, _namaku _Jayson Alexander Kenzio, paman _bisa memanggilku _Jayson. _Umurku 5 tahun. Senang bertemu dengan _paman." _tutur anak laki-laki itu sembari membungkukkan kepalanya, memberi salam kepada yg lebih tua.

"Kami tetangga baru anda, rumah kami tepat di samping kanan rumah anda." jelas _Baekhyun, _sang ibu sambil tersenyum ramah kepada tetangga baru nya.

"Ah, _nde.. _Namaku _Park Chanyeol, _senang bertemu anda _Baekhyun-ssi _dan _Jayson." _lelaki itu- _Park Chanyeol, _memperkenalkan dirinya juga dengan senyum yg tak kalah ramah- dan juga _tampan._

"Ini ada sedikit bingkisan dari kami untuk anda, semoga anda menyukai nya, _Chanyeol-ssi" _ucap _Baekhyun _sembari menyerahkan setoples kue kering yg di hiasnya dengan pita pita cantik.

"Wah, _ghamsahamnida Baehyun-ssi. _Anda repot-repot sekali" tutur _Chanyeol_ menyambut toples kue itu, tentu dengan senyum tampan nya.

"Ah tidak apa, itu hanya sedikit _Chanyeol-ssi. _Semoga kita bertetangga dengan baik ya.." _Baekhyun _tersenyum ramah- yg demi apapun terlihat sangat cantik.

_Chanyeol _pun terpesona, dan mematung selama beberapa detik. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan cepat. _Effect _senyum itu cukup membuat lelah kerja jantungnya.

"Y-ya _Baekhyun-ssi. _Kalau ada apa-apa minta tolong lah padaku, tidak perlu sungkan. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu." _Chanyeol_ berbicara dengan senyum tampan nya yg tidak luntur, berbanding terbalik dengan jantungnya yg berdetak tak karuan.

"Baiklah _Chanyeol-ssi._ Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang dulu, _Jayson _sebentar lagi akan berangkat ke sekolah. _Jayson _say goodbye untuk paman, kita akan pulang."

"_Bye bye, paman Chanyeol. _Nanti ke rumah ya, main sama _Jayson" _ucap anak itu dengan seyum manis nya.

"_Jja, _kita pulang. Sampai bertemu lagi _Chanyeol-ssi" _wanita itu- _Baekhyun _tersenyum cantik lagi sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya, lalu membalik badan, berjalan menyusul anak laki-lakinya yg sudah lebih dulu berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka.

"_nde, Baekhyun-ssi. _Sampai bertemu lagi!" sahut _Chanyeol _agak keras, karena _Baekhyun _dan anak nya sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

Ketika melihat sepasang ibu dan anak itu telah masuk ke rumah mereka, _Chanyeol _pun menutup pintu rumahnya dengan tangan menenteng toples kue dan senyum tampan yg belum juga luntur dari bibirnya.

"_Byun Baekhyun... noona neomu yeppo." _gumam _Chanyeol _pelan.

Aahh... _Chanyeol _sedang jatuh cinta, eh?


	2. Menjadi Lebih Dekat

WARNING

IT'S GENDERSWITCH

MATURE CONTENT

BILA MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR SEBAIKNYA JANGAN BACA

Cerita ini 100% murni dari hasil imajinasi saya, jadi jika menemukan kesamaan dengan ff lain mungkin itu hanya kebetulan:)

_Bahasa yg di gunakan saat adegan NC adalah bahasa frontal, jadi bila tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah baca:)_

**_HAPPY READING_**

*

_Byun Baekhyun_, seorang janda cantik beranak satu, _Jayson _namanya.

Mereka baru pindah sekitar tiga minggu yg lalu. Meski begitu, keduanya-_Baekhyun_ dan _Jayson_\- sudah cukup dekat dengan tetangga-tetangga sekitar.

_Baekhyun_ memang orang yg _easy going_, ditambah dengan kelucuan si kecil _Jayson_, jadilah anak itu bulan-bulanan cubitan ibu-ibu kompleks yg gemas dengan pipi nya yg cukup _chubby._

Ah... anak itu memang menggemaskan.

Pagi itu si kecil _Jayson_ tengah mengayuh sepeda roda empat miliknya dengan sang ibu yg mengawasi dari belakang sambil berlari kecil.

Yeah, ini hari Minggu. Dan sudah menjadi rutinitas keduanya untuk berolahraga ringan pada setiap pagi hari minggu.

"_JAYSON_!" teriak antusias seorang anak kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah sepasang ibu dan anak itu.

"oh, _Minki-hyung!_" balas _Jayson_ tak kalah antusiasnya. _Jayson_ pun mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat ke arah anak laki-laki tersebut. Sang ibu pun berlarian kecil mengejar sang anak, cukup lelah karena jarak mereka dengan seorang anak yg bernama _Minki_ itu cukup jauh.

"hey hey, pelan-pelan sayang" tegur sang ibu melihat anaknya yg mengayuh sepeda makin cepat. Tak digubris oleh sang anak, sang ibu pun hanya mendengus kecil.

Dilihatnya _Jayson_ sudah sampai di depan anak tersebut, mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu dan tak lama kemudian _Jayson_ menaggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Entah apa yg mereka bicarakan.

"waah, _Jayson_ tega sekali ya meninggalkan _Momma_ dibelakang sendirian" ucap sang ibu dengan nada suara yg dibuat sedih.

Sang anak, _Jayson_ hanya cekikikan mendengar nada sedih dari ucapan ibunya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo aunty Baekhyun._" sapa anak bernama _Minki_ yg menyadari kehadiran ibu dari anak yg tadi ia panggil.

"_nde, annyeong Minki-ah_" balas _Baekhyun_ dengan senyum ramahnya.

"_Momma_, _Minki-hyung_ tadi mengajak _Jayson_ ke water park. _Jayson_ ingin ikut, boleh ya _momma_?" pinta sang anak dengan wajah antusiasnya. Ah, jadi ini yg tadi mereka bicarakan.

"Hmmm, apakah tidak apa-apa kalau _Jayson_ ikut, _Minki-ah_?" tanya _Baekhyun_ sambil menatap anak yg bernama _Minki_ itu.

"Tidak apa _aunty_, _eomma_ memang menyuruhku mengajak _Jayson_. Katanya _eomma_ ingin main juga bersama _Jayson_." jelas anak laki-laki tersebut.

_Baekhyun_ pun menatap anak laki-lakinya,

"yasudah, kalau begitu _Jayson_ boleh ikut. Tapi ingat, jangan nakal oke?"

"_Ayey, momma_!" sahut _Jayson_ semangat dengan mata yg berbinar senang dan bibir yg menyunggingkan senyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi susu nya.

Mereka pun berpisah, _Jayson_ akan bersiap-siap dulu, nanti katanya _Minki_ yg akan menjemput dirumah.

**_\--HAPPY READING--_**

Matahari beranjak tinggi, hari sudah semakin siang. _Jayson_ sudah pergi sekitar satu jam yg lalu, katanya mereka akan kembali saat sore hari. _Baekhyun_ hanya berharap anaknya itu tidak membuat kenakalan, yg menyebabkan _eomma Minki_ kewalahan menanganinya.

"aahh... tubuhku sudah agak lengket, sebaiknya aku mandi." gumam _Baekhyun_ setelah merapikan beberapa peralatan dapur yg cukup berantakan karena tadi bergegas membuat sarapan.

Wanita itu pun masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil _bathrob_ dan handuk, dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi yg terletak di kamarnya.

Melepas segala kain yg menutupi tubuhnya, setelah _naked_, wanita itupun menyalahan shower.

"Loh? Kok tidak keluar airnya?" _Baekhyun_ menatap heran shower diatasnya. Mencoba berulang kali menyalakan nya namun tetap saja air nya tidak keluar.

"Aisshh, bisa-bisanya macet di hari minggu begini. Tukang perbaikan kan sedang libur..." kesal _Baekhyun_. Ia pun mengambil _bathrob_ dan segera memakainya.

Wanita itu pun bergegas ke luar dari kamar mandi- tentu dari kamarnya juga, menuruni tangga menuju pintu samping yg terletak di dekat dapur. Tujuannya hanya satu, meminta tolong kepada _Chanyeol_, tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu.

**_Tok tok tok_**

_Baekhyun_ mengetuk pintu samping rumah tetangganya itu dengan cukup keras, berharap segera dibukakan. Ia tidak nyaman hanya menggunakan _bathrob _yg menutupi tubuh _naked_nya.

"Duh, _Chanyeol_ kenapa sekali. Apa dia masih tidur ya?" gumam Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian,

**_Cklekkk_**

Pintu itu dibuka, menampilkan sosok lelaki jangkung dengan wajah tampan yg agak sedikit _sayu_, dengan keadaan _shirtless_\- atau tanpa baju, bertelanjang dada- dan hanya menggunakan celana _boxer_ selutut.

_Baekhyun_ melotot kaget dengan penampilan tetangganya itu. Perut _sixpack_ yg mengundang tangannya untuk bermain dan mengelus disana. Sejenak ia melupakan tujuannya mengetuk rumah tetangganya.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan _Baekhyun, Chanyeol _pun tak kalah kaget dengan penampilan yg disajikan ibu satu anak itu.

Dengan hanya menggunakan _bathrob_ yg cukup pendek, tepat diatas lututnya. Dan rambut yg dicepol asal keatas, memamerkan leher putih mulus nya yg sedikit berkeringat. _Chanyeol _meneguk ludahnya susah payah. _Oh shit_! Ini sangat tidak bagus untuk kerja jantungnya, dan tentu bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"uhm _C-chanyeol_..." ucap _Baekhyun_ pelan, menyadarkan kembali pikiran _Chanyeol_ yg sempat melayang kemana-mana.

"ada apa_, noona_? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya _Chanyeol _dengan suara serak yg dalam. Mencoba menekan nafsu nya yg sudah tergelitik.

"emm begini, kau bisa membantu _noona, Chanyeol-ah?_ Shower di kamar mandi _noona _rusak, bisakah kau memperbaikinya?" tanya _Baekhyun_ menatap _Chanyeol _dengan mata memelasnya.

"_oh noona, jangan tatapan itu!" _jerit _Chanyeol _dalam hati. Bagian selatan tubuhnya berdenyut, _ah sial!_

_Baekhyun _menatap _Chanyeol _dalam diam, menunggu jawaban pemuda itu.

"baiklah, _noona. _Aku akan membantu." _jawab Chanyeol _sambil tersenyum, dan dibalas dengan senyum kelegaan dari sang wanita.

_Baekhyun _pun memimpin _Chanyeol _berjalan ke rumahnya, _Chanyeol _dibelakang mengikuti langkahnya.

Tak lama, mereka pun sampai di kamar _Baekhyun. _Kamar yg di dominasi warna _soft pink _dan _putih _itu terlihat begitu manis. Kamar itu tertata rapi dengan ranjang king size ditengah ruangan, terlihat begitu besar untuk _Baekhyun _yg tidur sendiri. _Chanyeol _terdiam, membayangkan bagaimana kalau seandainya dirinya juga tidur diatas ranjang itu, menemani _Baekhyun, _dan melakukan..._itu._

_"Aish Park Chanyeol, kendalikan dirimu!" _teriak _Chanyeol, _tentu didalam hatinya.

"..._yeol. Chanyeol?" _terdengar suara lembut dan tepukan di lengan atasnya menyadarkan lamunanya, _Chanyeol _tersentak. _Baekhyun _menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Yg sialnya, begitu _imut!_

"ah, _nde noona. _Maaf aku sedikit tidak _fokus_. Kamar _noona _begitu wangi, sih." alasan _Chanyeol _dengan ringisan kecil.

"ah_, Chanyeol _bisa saja." malu_ Baekhyun _dengan pipi yg memerah, _imut!_

_Chanyeol_ sungguh gemas dengan _noona-nya _ini. Ingin rasanya dia kurung dikamar dan membuat pipi itu terus memerah merona karna hasrat. _Oh, apalagi yg kau pikirkan Park-bastard-Chanyeol!_

Tanpa_ Chanyeol _sadari, jari lentik _Baekhyun _menarik lembut tangannya, menuntun _Chanyeol _ke kamar mandi. Sumber masalah _Baekhyun _pagi ini.

"Nah_, Chanyeol. _Shower itu tidak mau mengeluarkan air, bisakah kau perbaiki? Aku ingin mandi tapi tidak bisa, karena shower nya tidak berfungsi." keluh _Baekhyun _dengan wajah yg cemberut dan bibir yg dimajukan.

_Astaga bibir itu minta lumat! Jerit hati Chanyeol, lagi._

_Fokus Chanyeol, fokus!_

"Baiklah_ noona, _akan aku perbaiki. Tunggu sebentar." ucap _Chanyeol_ dan langsung mulai bekerja memperbaiki shower sang tetangga.

_Baekhyun_ melihat itu, melihat bagaimana perut _kotak-kotak _itu berkilauan karena keringat yg tercampur dengan air shower- yg sudah bisa mengeluarkan air lagi, berkat _Chanyeol _tentu saja.

Melihat itu, membuat tubuhnya memanas. _Sesuatu _dalam diri _Baekhyun _menjerit ingin _mengelus, dan menjilat _perut _kotak-kotak _itu. Merasakan bagaimana lidahnya bermain dengan lihai diatas perut yg nampak seperti _chocolate batang._

Tanpa sadar, jemari lentik itu melingkari pinggang _Chanyeol- dengan kurang ajarnya- _dari belakang. _Mengelus_nya pelan, membuat sang pemuda terkejut atas aksi nekatnya.

"_N-noona..._" cicit _Chanyeol _pelan, merasakan bagaimana tangan lembut dan halus itu membelai perut ber-_abs _sempurna miliknya. Dia tidak akan tahan jika begini!

"_Chanyeol-ah... _perut mu seperti _chocolate. _Boleh _noona _mencobanya?" suara halus itu bagai petir yg menyambar seluruh kesadarannya. Kesadarannya luluh lantak, berganti dengan _nafsu_ yg menggelayuti.

"_ah sial, Baekhyun noona. Jangan menyesali ini!" _sebuah seringai tercipta dibibir _Chanyeol_.

**_\--HAPPY READING--_**

_Slrupphh..._

_Slrphhh.. cpkhh.._

Terdengar suara-suara sensual yg berasal dari kamar mandi _Baekhyun._

Ya, itu suara mereka- _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-_

_"nghh...noona" __Chanyeol _menggeram saat lidah _Baekhyun _menjilati perut ber-_abs _nya semakin kebawah.

Sedangkan _Baekhyun _tersenyum ditengah kegiatannya menjilati dengan tekun perut _kotak-kotak _milik _Chanyeol._ Sesekali digigit nya gemas.

"_akh! Noona!" _pekik _Chanyeol, _terkejut dengan ulah nakal _Baekhyun._ Si pelaku hanya terkikik senang.

Karena geram- dan yg pasti sudah tidak tahan, _Chanyeol _pun mengangkat tubuh _Baekhyun, _dan mendudukkan nya diatas washtavel. Menatap wanita itu tajam- penuh gairah.

Tangan _Chanyeol _mulai merambat, menggerayangi tubuh bagian depan sang wanita, lalu menangkup salah satu dari dua gunung kembar itu dan meremasnya pelan.

"_ennghh...chanhh" _lenguh _Baekhyun _pelan, matanya terpejam nikmat saat tangan itu terus meremasi _payudaranya._

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ada yg meremas _payudara_nya dengan cara sensual seperti itu. Membuatnya makin _basah_ dibawah sana.

_Chanyeol _yg melihat raut kenikmatan di wajah _Baekhyun_ semakin gencar meremas dan sesekali memelintir _puting _yg mengeras di balik _bathrob _itu.

Sungguh, wajah memerah dengan mata terpejam nikmat milik _Baekhyun _itu membuat bagian selatannya terasa sesak dibalik _boxer_nya. Ingin rasanya segera mengeluarkan _benda pusaka_ miliknya dan menenggelamkan nya ke _lubang _hangat milik _Baekhyun. Ah,_ hanya memikirkan nya saja membuat bagian selatannya terus berdenyut, meminta di bebaskan dari himpitan _boxer _sialan itu!

Tapi bukan _Chanyeol _namanya kalau tidak bermain-main dulu, minimal sang wanita harus _orgasme _dulu dengan kelihaian lidah dan jari-jarinya.

_Foreplay _yg cukup itu penting, prinsip _bercinta _seorang _Park Chanyeol._

_Bathrob _milik sang wanita disingkap oleh lengan kekar_ Chanyeol. _Terpampanglah dua gunung kembar yg membusung dengan _puting _yg masih berwarna _pink kecoklatan- _tegak menantang, meminta untuk dijilat, dikulum dan dihisap dengan kasar.

Jari-jari _Chanyeol _mulai bermain disekitar _puting Baekhyun, _tanpa menyentuh nya tentu saja. Dan itu sukses membuat _Baekhyun _kewalahan dengan nafsu nya yg seperti dipermainkan oleh _Chanyeol._

_"hmmhh..pilin puting ku, chanhh" _pinta _Baekhyun _dengan wajah memelas dan menatap _Chanyeol- tatapan memohon yg sarat akan nafsu._

_"as your wish, babe.." _menuruti keinginan _Baekhyun, Chanyeol _pun memilin _puting _sang wanita dengan cukup kasar, menimbulkan lenguhan keras keluar dari bibir _Baekhyun._

Suara-suara sensual yg keluar dari bibir indah _Baekhyun _itu bagaikan sebuah mantra yg menghipnotis _Chanyeol _agar berbuat lebih.

Kini, jari-jemari _Chanyeol _mulai gencar mengelus makin kebawah, tepat diatas gundukan tembam _kewanitaan Baekhyun._

Menggantikan pekerjaan jemari tangannya, lidah _Chanyeol _bergrilya menjilati penuh _nafsu _kedua _payudara Baekhyun._ Menggoda kedua _puting_ _Baekhyun _yg seakan memohon minta di hisap.

Seakan mengerti, _Chanyeol _membawa salah satu dari kedua _puting _itu masuk merasakan kehangatan dalam mulutnya.

Mengemutnya, dan menghisap seakan-akan _puting _itu mengeluarkan ASI, dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan- karena gemas. Oh, jangan lupakan lidahnya yg juga bermain disalam sana. Tetap menggoda _puting _menegang itu.

Desahan dan lenguhan yg sarat akan _nafsu _tak pernah berhenti mengalun dari bibir indah _Baekhyun._

Wajah cantik itu kini telah memerah padam, dengan bibir yg sedikit membengkak- karena terus ia gigit demi menahan desahan dan lenguhan yg sebenarnya percuma untuk di redam, juga kedua jemari nya yg sedari tadi hanya bekerja meremas dengan lembut hingga kuat surai tebal milik _Chanyeol._ Mencoba memberikan reaksi untuk perkerjaan memuaskan _Chanyeol _pada _putingnya._

Sedangkan _Chanyeol_ masih asyik dengan _puting _milik sang wanita yg dirasanya semakin mengeras didalam mulutnya.

Tapi _Chanyeol _tak puas sampai disitu, dilepasnya _puting _itu lalu beralih pada _puting _yg satunya. Memberikan service yg sama, supaya adil.

_"Aakh, nhh..." _pekik _Baekhyun _saat merasakan ada jari yg mencoba menyapa _kewanitaannya._

"_Oohhh chanhh.. mhh" _lenguhan itu mengalun lembut, dengan mata yg terpejam nikmat saat jari-jari itu mempermainkan _kewanitaan Baekhyun _dibawah sana.

_Chanyeol _dengan semangat menggesekkan jempol nya pada klitoris _Baekhyun _yg juga sudah menegang dan membengkak seperti biji kacang. Tak lupa juga pekerjaan mulutnya di kedua _payudara Baekhyun._

Oh, _Baekhyun _serasa di awang-awang, digempur kenikmatan yg bertubi-tubi membuatnya hilang kendali.

Apalagi tatkala ada jari besar yg mencoba merengasek masuk tanpa permisi kedalam _lubang kawinnya, _dan menggelitik organ didalam sana membuatnya berkedut dengan nikmat. Seakan menyedot jari itu untuk terus masuk lebih dalam, dan menghantarkan nya pada satu titik paling nikmat yg akan membuat nafsu _Baekhyun _tunduk pada permainan sang jari.

"_ouuhh Chanyeolhh...jarimu engh" _tak sanggup lagi _Baekhyun _berkata-kata atas kenikmatan yg diberikan jemari _Chanyeol _pada _lubang kawinnya._

Jari itu bekerja dengan baik memuaskan dahaga nafsu _Baekhyun,_ membuat sang empunya diri hanya berpasrah dengan paha yg terbuka lebar.

_Keluar-masuk_ dengan cepat, dan diselingi dengan gerakan _mencongkel _organ dalam wanita itu, tak lupa juga pekerjaan jari jempol yg masih setia memainkan klitoris _Baekhyun _hingga terasa _ngilu._

_Baekhyun _sungguh tidak tahan lagi. _Lubangnya_ berkedut tiada henti dan semakin keras.Tanda bahwa _Baekhyun _akan segera menyerah dengan nafsunya.

_Chanyeol _yg menyadari hal itu semakin gencar mengerjai _lubang _berkedut milik _Baekhyun. _Akan dia buat _Baekhyun _tunduk dengan permainan jarinya.

_"oh ohh chanyeolhh..akuu nggh segara sampaihhh" _kalimat itu diucapkan dengan susah payah dan tentu saja dengan desahan menyertainya.

Dan sampai akhirnya, _Baekhyun _menyerah dengan lenguhan keras.

_"aakh aah.. aku sampai- CHANHHH!" _bagaikan banjir bandang, cairan milik _Baekhyun _menyemprot banyak sekali sampai merembes ke paha dalam wanita itu.

Tubuh wanita itu bergetar, dan mata yg terpejam nikmat. Bibir merahnya yg membengkak itu terbuka, membuat _Chanyeol _gemas, ingin mencicipinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, _Chanyeol _membawa bibir merah _Baekhyun_ kedalam ciuman yg dalam. Mengecap rasa manis dan texture tebal- akibat gigitan- dari bibir merah itu. Membuatnya _candu._

Lidahnya tak tinggal diam, dengan tanpa izin merengsek masuk kedalam mulut _Baekhyun _saat wanita itu terpekik kaget dengan permainan jarinya di _lubang kawinnya _yg masih sensitive setelah orgasme hebat.

Setalah merasa pasokan oksigen masing-masing telah menipis, _Chanyeol _dengan berat hati melepaskan bibir yg membuatnya _candu _itu. Terakhir mengecupnya lembut.

_Chanyeol _tersenyum melihat bibir itu menjadi lebih bengkak dari sebelumnya, tentu itu karena ulahnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, _Baekhyun _membuka kedua matanya. Dan menatap _Chanyeol _dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

_Chanyeol _yg melihat senyuman itu pun ikut tersenyum dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di kening _Baekhyun, _membuat senyum _Baekhyun _bertambah lebar.

"kau hebat, _Chanyeol-ah.." _puji sang wanita atas permainan jari dan lidah _Chanyeol _pada _payudara _dan _kewanitaannya _yg menghantarkan nya pada gelombang orgasme yg dahsyat.

_Chanyeol _hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya. Tentu setelah jarinya melepaskan diri dari hangatnya _lubang Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun _pun balas memeluk laki-laki itu, dengan erat. Menyandarkan kepala nya di dada bidang yg sebelumnya menjadi sasaran kenakalan lidahnya.

Namun, _Baekhyun _merasakan ada sesuatu yg keras menyentuh perutnya. Mereka berdua pun terdiam, atmosfer yg tadinya romantis berangsur berubah dengan hawa panas yg kembali menguar.

_Baekhyun _mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sang pemuda. Begitupun dengan sang pemuda- _Chanyeol _yg juga menatap _Baekhyun _tepat di mata sang wanita dengan kilatan nafsu.

_Chanyeol _merendahkan tubuhnya, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga _Baekhyun, _yg membuat sang wanita menganggukkan kepala dengan pipi yg memerah.

"_Bisakah penis ku merasakan hangat nya lubang berkedut milikmu, Baekhyun noona?"_

-TBC-

**Author note:**

Aku seneng banget karena ff abal-abal ini ada yg baca jugaㅠㅠ

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yg membaca ya~~

Untuk yg nagih next chapter, ini udah ku update ya~ walaupun adegan naena nya aku _cut_ xD hihi

bersabar sampai chapter depan yaa~

Dan untuk yg nanya dimana ayah nya Jayson, tunggu saja. Nanti akan diceritakan bagaimana masa lalu _Baekhyun _dan sampai pada adanya _Jayson._

_At least, _thankyou banget banget!

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA! ITU BIKIN AKU SEMANGAY NULIS SOALNYA HEHE


	3. Siang Yg Panas

WARNING

IT'S GENDERSWITCH

MATURE CONTENT

BILA MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR SEBAIKNYA JANGAN BACA

Cerita ini 100% murni dari hasil imajinasi saya, jadi jika menemukan kesamaan dengan ff lain mungkin itu hanya kebetulan:)

_Bahasa yg di gunakan saat adegan NC adalah bahasa frontal, jadi bila tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah baca:)_

HAPPY READING

*

Sepasang manusia berbeda kelamin itu tengah bergumul diatas ranjang king size milik Baekhyun dengan tubuh yg sama-sama _naked._

Boxer milik _Chanyeol_ telah tergeletak menyedihkan di lantai, sedangkan bathrobe yg sedari tadi bertengger di tubuh _Baekhyun_ telah lenyap saat keduanya memutuskan melanjutkan permainan di atas ranjang ini.

Lenyap nya boxer itu membuat benda yg tersimpan didalamnya menjadi terpampang jelas. Benda itu _keras_ dan tegak menantang, dengan ujung berbentuk topi tentara yg memerah, jangan lupakan precum yg tercampur air liur _Baekhyun_\- sebelumnya _Baekhyun_ sudah bermain dengan benda itu dan mengemut layaknya lollipop. Dan tak lupa service special _Baekhyun_, tekhnik deep throat yg nyaris membuat _Chanyeol_ keluar.

Oke, mari kita fokus pada apa yg mereka berdua lakukan saat ini.

Dengan posisi _Baekhyun_ yg sudah terbaring pasrah dibawah kungkungan lengan _Chanyeol_. Kedua kaki _Baekhyun_ sudah dikangkangkan selebar mungkin, bersiap untuk permainan _inti._

_Baekhyun_ menahan nafasnya saat merasakan kepala penis _Chanyeol_ menggoda _lubang kawin_nya. Oh sungguh, dia ingin cepat dimasuki!

"_ngh, Chanyeol-ah cepat masukkan kontol mu, memek ku sudah sangat gatal! shh.."_ jerit _Baekhyun_ memohon minta dimasuki.

Sedangkan _Chanyeol_? Dia terkejut tentu saja, dengan kalimat yg keluar dari bibir manis _Baekhyun_. Kata-kata itu terlalu _frontal_, dan terkesan _kotor_ sekali untuk diucapkan bibir semanis itu! Tapi kalimat _frontal_ dan _kotor_ itu taunya semakin membakar gairahnya untuk menyutubuhi _Baekhyun_.

_Ya, mari kita mulai, Baekhyun noona._

Dengan semangat, _Chanyeol_ melesakkan kepala penisnya masuk kedalam _lubang_ _kawin_ milik _Baekhyun_.

Pelan tapi pasti, kepala penis itu tertelan dalam hangatnya _lubang_ wanita itu. Menyisakan separuh penis yg belum masuk.

"_masukkan seluruhnya, Park! Masukkan lebih dalam...nghhh"_

Mendengar itu, membuat _Chanyeol_ melesakkan seluruh kejantanannya kedalam lubang hangat itu.

_JLEB!_

"_AKHHH!" / "NGHH!"_

Pekikikan keras _Baekhyun_ berbarengan dengan lenguhan milik _Chanyeol_. Penis itu sekarang sudah tertanam sempurna didalam _lubang kawin_ milik _Baekhyun_.

Vagina _Baekhyun_ terasa penuh dan sesak oleh penis besar itu. Ya, penis _Chanyeol_ itu besar dan panjang, dengan kepala penis yg juga besar.

Tak salah kiranya _Baekhyun_ sampai terpekik begitu saat _lubang_nya dimasuki sebuah benda besar setelah bertahun-tahun tidak dipakai.

"_ugh Chanyeol- memek ku penuh! kontol mu begitu besar.. mhh_" aku _Baekhyun_ dengan wajah yg menahan nikmat.

"_sshh memek noona pun enak sekali.. menjepit kontolku dengan begitu nikmat"_ balas _Chanyeol_ dengan suara seraknya, dia tak kalah merasakan kenikmatan saat _lubang_ itu terus menjepit miliknya didalam sana.

"_bergeraklah sayang, puaskan noona dengan kontol besarmu itu Chanyeol-ahhh.._" pinta Baekhyun seraya menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menggoda _Chanyeol_.

"_bersiaplah mendesahkan namaku terus menerus noona, sampai suaramu serak, aku akan menggenjot memek mu sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan."_

"_ya yaa yaahh lakukan Chanyeol-ah.. puaskan memek ku! aahh aahh.."_

_Chanyeol_ menggerak kan penis nya menggenjot _lubang kawin Baekhyun_ dengan cepat dan keras. Tidak ada istilah lembut ketika nafsu sudah membumbung tinggi, mengikis kesadaran mereka.

Tubuh _Baekhyun_ terhentak ketika _lubang_ nya di genjot habis-habisan. Sungguh nikmat! Dia lupa kapan terakhir kali merasakan _lubang_ nya digesek penis dengan cepat dan kasar begini.

"_aahh..oohh channh...yeolhh~_" desah _Baekhyun_ penuh kenikmatan. Sesekali kedua matanya terpejam dan jemari nya yg setia meremas sprei ranjang nya yg sudah tidak berbentuk lagi- terlalu berantakan.

Desahan demi desahan terus mengalun dari bibir indah _Baekhyun, _melupakan fakta bahwa ia sedang disetubuhi oleh tetangga nya sendiri.

_"oucchh...nikmat sekali...mhh- akh memekku...gatal chanhhh..aakh akh" _desah _Baekhyun _diiringi dengan pekikan manja nya saat penis _Chanyeol _menusuk _lubang_nya lebih dalam.

_"sshhh.. sial! memek noona kenapa sempit sekali hmmh? ah yaah, terus jepit kontolku noona_.."

Gerakan penis _Chanyeol_ yg memompa _lubang_ _Baekhyun _semakin lama semakin bertambah cepat, seiring nafsu mereka yg semakin menggebu.

Sekarang kedua lengan _Baekhyun _sudah bertengger dengan manis dileher _Chanyeol._ Melingkari leher itu dan mendaratkan kesepuluh jemari nya pada rambut tebal milik _Chanyeol, _meremasnya tatkala penis _Chanyeol _menumbuk tepat di titik sensitive miliknya.

_"ooohhhh channieh~ disitu sayang.. tumbuk tepat disitu!" _pinta _Baekhyun _memohon dengan wajah sayu yg memerah sempurna.

Menuruti keinginan sang _noona, __Chanyeol _menubrukkan penisnya dengan dalam pada titik itu. Saat itu terjadi, dinding vagina _Baekhyun _seakan menjepit penisnya dengan kuat, membuatnya begitu nikmat.

_"uhh noona, kenapa memek mu begitu nikmat hmmh? membuatku ingin menyetubuhi mu setiap hari...nghh" _sungguh, apa yg dikatakan _Chanyeol _itu adalah kebenaran, rasanya dia ingin menghabiskan setiap waktu dengan menggenjot _lubang _hangat berkedut milik _Baekhyun_, memek nikmat begini kok di sia-siakan, begitu pikirnya.

_Chanyeol _menegakkan tubuhnya, melepas lingkaran lengan _Baekhyun _di leher dan genggaman jemari milik wanita itu di rambutnya.

Dengan posisi itu, dia semakin membuka lebar paha _Baekhyun _dan menggenjot penisnya dengan cepat dan kasar.

Terlihat kedua _payudara_ milik _Baekhyun _ikut bergoyang seiring genjotan nya pada _lubang _sang wanita.

_Payudara _itu begitu _remas-able,_ membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh dan meremasnya, jangan lupakan juga _puting _nya yg sudah membengkak- efek dihisap begitu keras oleh _Chanyeol _saat sesi _foreplay._

Dengan semangat dan tentunya nafsu yg makin menggebu, _Chanyeol _meremas kedua gunung kembar itu dan memilin kedua _putingnya._

_"nghh..chaannnhh aah ahh.." __Baekhyun _membusungkan dadanya, memberi akses lebih kepada _Chanyeol _untuk terus memanjakan _payudara_nya.

Bersamaan dengan remasan dan pilinan _puting _pada kedua _payudara Baekhyun, _penis _Chanyeol _pun tak mau kalah, ia menambah laju kecepatan dan semakin membuat sang wanita terbuai kenikmatan.

Kedua _payudara _dan _putingnya _tak lupa pula _lubang kawin__nya_ begitu dimanjakan oleh _Chanyeol. _Sungguh kenikmatan duniawi yg tidak akan pernah _Baekhyun _tolak. Bahkan jika _Chanyeol _memintanya setiap hari, dia akan menerima dengan senang hati. Wanita mana yg tidak suka saat _lubang _nya terus menerus digempur oleh penis besar.

_"uhh umh... noona sudaahh tidak kuatthh channh...nghh.."_ _Baekhyun _dengan wajah yg memerah, menatap _Chanyeol_.

_Lubang_nya sudah berkedut begitu kuat dan makin becek. Suara tubrukan kelamin keduanya pun berbunyi dengan nyaring, berbarengan dengan desahan dan lenguhan yg senantiasa mengalun.

_Chanyeol _tau bahwa _Baekhyun _akan segera sampai, _lubang _wanita itu begitu kuat menjepitnya. Membuat miliknya semakin sesak dibawah sana.

_"yaah noona...keluarkan semua noona, buat dirimu begitu puas dengan hebatnya genjotan kontol ku, Baekhyun noona.. hnghh"_

_Chanyeol_ bagai kuda liar yg terus memacu laju penisnya di _lubang kawin _milik _Baekhyun. Penis _itu bergerak dengan cepat, menumbuk titik itu tepat dan kasar. _Baekhyun _begitu menggairahkan dengan tubuh seputih susu miliknya yg terkangkang pasrah dibawah kendali tubuh besarnya.

Melarikan matanya ke seluruh tubuh _Baekhyun, _dan berhenti pada _lubang _merah berkedut milik sang wanita yg sedang ia gempur habis-habisan dengan penis besarnya. _Ah, begitu menggairahkan!_

_"Chanyeol-aahhh.. ngh.. noona hampir, mmhh"_ desah nya tak karuan.

Tubuh wanita itu bergetar, jemarinya yg lentik meremas sprei kuat-kuat, _Baekhyun _akan mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi.

_"oushh noona... cum to me~"_ dengan senang hati_ Chanyeol_ mempercepat genjotannya. _Lubang __Baekhyun _makin berkedut kuat, sial! Ini nikmat sekali!

_"oohh..ohh chaannhh.. kontolmu makin dalammh, nghh nikmat.. noona tidak kuat uhh.."_

_"sshh noona.. memek noona begitu kuat menjepitku! ayoo noona, keluarkan cairanmu untukku noona..." _

Lenguhan _Chanyeol _bagai mantra sihir bagi _Baekhyun, _membuat _Baekhyun, kalah _dan _menyerah._

_"ouuhhhhh Chanyeollhhh~~ noona sampai- AKHHHH! ahh nghhh~"_

_Lubangnya _menyemburkan begitu banyak cairan, membasahi penis _Chanyeol _yg masih menyumpal disana.

Tubuh wanita itu bergetar hebat, dengan dada yg membusung dan wajah memerah sarat akan kenikmatan. Matanya terpejam dan bibir merah miliknya yg membengkak itu terbuka, begitu menikmati puncak yg dicapainya.

_Chanyeol _yg tidak tahan melihat bibir itu pun, mendaratkan satu kecupan disana.

_"menikmati puncak kenikmatan mu, noona?" _tanya _Chanyeol _menatap _Baekhyun _dengan senyuman tampannya.

_Baekhyun _yg melihat itu pun balas tersenyum dengan lemah- masih lemas pasca orgasme hebat, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

_"permainan mu begitu hebat, dan juga... kontolmu yg begitu nikmat memanjakan memek laparku chan~" _jawab _Baekhyun _dengan menggoda. Mengetatkan dinding-dinding _lubang _nya yg masih berkedut kecil, meremas penis _Chanyeol _yg masih keras didalam sana.

_"sshh... kalau begitu, biarkan aku mendapatkan puncak kenikmatanku juga, ya noona?" _

Tanpa aba-aba, _Chanyeol _menggerakkan penis nya menggenjot _lubang Baekhyun _lagi dengan cepat.

_"ungghh ah ah channnhhh.."_ desah _Baekhyun _merasakan _lubangnya _di gempur lagi oleh penis besar _Chanyeol._

_Lubangnya_ masih terasa sensitive sehabis orgasme, dan itu membuatnya sedikit _ngilu._

~O~

Kini _doggy style _menjadi gaya pilihan mereka selanjutnya.

Dengan _Baekhyun _yg menungging sedangkan penis _Chanyeol_ menyodoknya cepat dibelakang sana.

Gaya itu menjadikan gunung kembarnya bergelantungan bebas, dan membuat _Chanyeol _sesekali meremasnya dengan gemas.

Sedangkan _Baekhyun _menopang dirinya dengan kedua tangan yg meremas kuat bantal dibawahnya, dan mendongakkan kepalanya ketika dirasanya penis besar itu menumbuk telak titik sensitive nya.

_Lubang _milik _Baekhyun _berkedut kuat, lagi. Menandakan ingin kembali menyemburkan cairannya.

_"aahh memek noona berkedut kuat lagi! nghh... noona hampir sampai lagi, ehh?" _

_"yaaa Chanyeol, noona hampir- ohhh.."_

_"tunggu aku noona, aku juga nghh.. hampir" _

_Chanyeol _semakin cepat menggenjot _lubang _itu. Puncaknya sudah menunggu diujung penisnya, siap menembakkan seluruh mani yg dimilikinya.

_"ohhh mnhh, apakah kontol Chanyeol membesar didalam sana, hngghh? Memek ku begitu penuh... usshh" _tanya _Baekhyun _heran, karena dirasanya penis itu makin besar didalam _lubangnya_, menyebabkan _lubangnya _semakin sesak dan penuh.

_"ya noona, kontolku membesar. Siap menyemprotkan semua peju ku didalam memek mu, noona.." _jawab _Chanyeol _dengan penisnya yg makin cepat bekerja dibawah sana.

_Baekhyun _yg mendengarnya seketika merasa merinding, dan makin bergairah. Membayangkan _lubang _nya yg lapar itu akan segera disemprot dengan mani milik _Chanyeol, _dan merasakan hangatnya benih-benih itu tertampung dan masuk ke dalam rahimnya, ah membayangkannya saja sudah senikmat ini. _Baekhyun _merasakan panas gairah disekujur tubuhnya.

_"oh yaah Chanyeol.. semprotkan semua peju mu, chan. Basahi memek noona dengan peju hangat dari kontolmu._._Baekhyun _memohon, dan itu membuat _Chanyeol _bagai kesetanan.

_Chanyeol _pun memegang kuat pinggang _Baekhyun_, dan menyodokkan penisnya makin kuat dan dalam. _Lubang Baekhyun _pun tak kalah berkedut dengan kuat. Sungguh, rasanya ia tidak tahan lagi.

_"Chanyeollieehh~~ noona hampir sampai, aah aahhh..." _racau _Baekhyun _tidak tahan.

_"ngh, bersama noonaa... aku juga hampir" Chanyeol _pun merasa makin dekat dengan puncaknya, terus menggenjot dengan cepat, kuat dan tepat.

_"ouuhhh channieehh.. noona tidak kuat lagihh.. ah aah- HNGG AKHH~~~" _tubuh wanita itupun menegang dan tak lama menyemburkan lagi cairan orgasme nya.

Kemudian terdengarlah geraman jantan _Chanyeol _saat puncak pelepasan kenikmatannya. Menekan makin dalam penisnya pada _lubanh Baekhyun._

_"ngh noonaaa, terima peju ku! aakhh ouhhh.." _bersamaan dengan itu, peju milik _Chanyeol_ menembak deras kedalam _lubang _hangat _Baekhyun._

Sekitar tujuh kali tembakan, penis itu memuntahkan habis seluruh spremanya.

Keduanya terengah, lelah tapi nikmat.

_Chanyeol_ membawa _Baekhyun _ke dalam pelukannya, mendekat erat tubuh itu dan menghujani pucuk kepala sang wanita dengan kecupan ringan.

_Baekhyun _mengelus lengan besar _Chanyeol _yg melingkari pinggangnya. Merasakan pula _lubang _nya yg menghangat dan terasa penuh oleh sperma _Chanyeol._

kau hebat, Chanyeol-ah.. noona sangat puas!" puji _Baekhyun _dengan tangan yg masih mengelus lengan besar itu.

noona pun begitu memuaskan ku. Ingin rasanya kusetubuhi setiap hari." balas _Chanyeol _dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

_Baekhyun _hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapan _Chanyeol. _Dia tidak akan menolak kapanpun pemuda itu menginginkannya.

Ditengah suasana begini, penis _Chanyeol _tanpa tau malu kembali mengeras.

_Baekhyun_ yg menyadarinya pun terkikik. Sungguh perkasa penis pemuda ini. Tidak puas hanya satu ronde.

_"another round, noona? Kontolku rupanya masih ingin menggenjot memek mu.." _bisik _Chanyeol. _Dan _Baekhyun _pun dengan senang hati melayaninya.

~O~

Mereka menyelesaikan kegiatan itu tepat pada pukul 4 sore.

Keduanya pun bergegas merapikan diri- bukan merapikan diri sih, _Chanyeol _hanya memasang kembali boxer nya yg tergeletak malang di lantai. Sedangkan _Baekhyun, _wanita itu memperhatikan _Chanyeol _dengan tubuh yg hanya ditutupi selimut.

Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itupun mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang wanita. Tersenyum tampan setelahnya dan mendekati wanita itu.

"Aku ragu setelah ini akan tahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu, noona." ucap _Chanyeol _sambil mengelus rambut _Baekhyun _yg cukuo berantakan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan coba-coba menahannya. Karena kapanpun kau ingin, aku akan dengan senang hati membuka pahaku untukmu, _Chanyeol-ah.."_

Keduanya pun lalu berbagi ciuman yg panjang dan dalam. Melupakan seorang anak laki-laki yg mengetuk dengan brutal daun pintu dibawah sana, kesal karena tidak ada yg membukanya.

"_Momma! Jayson pulang!" _teriaknya kesal.

-TBC-

**Author note:**

Duh maaf banget baru bisa update lagi, kemarin lagi banyak kerjaan yg menyita waktuㅠㅠ

Dan jugaaaaa, maaf kalo adegan NC nya ga memuaskan, aku baru ini nulis adegan NC jadi kalo agak aneh, ga memuaskan dll tolong dimaklumi yaaㅠㅠ

Terus buat yg review, makasih makasih makasih banget udh mau baca cerita abal-abal ini, huhuhu aku seneng banget~

Dan buat yg ada saran dan masukan ide atau apapun, bisa PM aku ajaa~~ soalnya kalo di komen aku sering lupa:( huhu mianhae

Buat kakak yg kemarin kasih ide tentang kaisoo, makasih banyak yaa aku jadi terbantu hehe

Awalnya aku bingung ini ff haruskah ceweknya cuma Baekhyun atau tambah aja yg lain. Tapi karena masukan kakak kemarin, aku jadi tau harus digimanain nanti thankyou so much yg kak

Oke mungkin cukup sudah cuap cuap saya disini~~

Jangan lupa review ya kesayangan, karena satu review aja bikin aku seneng dan semangat buat lanjut


	4. Dimanakah Papa Jayson?

WARNING

IT'S GENDERSWITCH

MATURE CONTENT

BILA MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR SEBAIKNYA JANGAN BACA

Cerita ini 100% murni dari hasil imajinasi saya, jadi jika menemukan kesamaan dengan ff lain mungkin itu hanya kebetulan

Bahasa yg digunakan saat adegan NC adalah bahasa frontal, jadi jika tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah baca

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu terlihat sebuah mobil SUV terparkir dengan rapi di bahu jalan. Tepat diseberang sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak.

Disamping mobil itu terlihat seorang pemuda tampan yg tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu mobil dengan mata yg terfokus pada jejeran anak kecil yg berhamburan keluar dari gerbang Taman Kanak-kanak tersebut.

Matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh mungil yg dikenalnya, pemuda itupun memanggil nama anak itu dengan cukup keras.

"_JAYSON!"_

Sang anak kecil yg dipanggil itu pun mencari arah sumber suara yg meneriaki namanya. Mata kecilnya menemukan sosok pemuda tampan dengan tinggi yg menjulang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia pun tersenyum cerah.

"Paman _Chanyeol_!" pekiknya senang. Ia segera berlari ke arah sang paman, dan menghambur memeluknya erat. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh gemas sambil mengusak surai rambut milik _Jayson_, dan membawa anak kecil itu kedalam gendongannya.

"Paman yg menjemputku? Dimana _momma_?" tanya _Jayson_ masih dalam posisi memeluk erat leher _Chanyeol_.

"Iya sayang, paman yg jemput. _Momma_ sedang sibuk, jadi tadi _momma_ minta tolong pada paman untuk menjemput Jayson." Jelas _Chanyeol_ sambil membawa anak yg berada di gendongannya itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"ohh begitu..." anak itu pun mengangguk, dan menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi penumpang. _Chanyeol_ pun menutup pintu penumpang setelah selesai memasangkan seatbelt untuk _Jayson.__Chanyeol_ berlari kecil menuju sisi lain mobilnya dan menyamankan diri dibalik kemudi. Ia pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya, membelah jalanan kota siang itu.

"_Jayson_ ingin jalan-jalan dengan paman?" tanya _Chanyeol_ memecah keheningan didalam mobil itu, membuat anak kecil itu menoleh ke arahnya dan memberikan anggukan antusias sembari tersenyum cerah.

"eung, _Jayson_ mau paman! Ayo kita ke kedai ice cream, _Jayson_ ingin ice cream paman!" tuntut nya dengan mata yg berbinar menatap _Chanyeol_.

Oh tatapan itu, mengingatkan _Chanyeol_ kepada ibu dari anak kecil yg sedang bersamanya ini. Persis sama! Ah membuatnya rindu saja, padahal mereka baru berpisah beberapa jam yg lalu.

"Baiklah, permintaan dikabulkan." Jawab _Chanyeol_ menuruti keinginan anak itu.

"Yeay!" pekikan senang terdengar, mengundang tawa _Chanyeol_ yg melihat betapa antusiasnya anak itu.

Mereka pun berkendara menuju kedai ice cream yg diinginkan _Jayson_.

oOo

Kini keduanya tengah duduk santai didalam kedai ice cream yg cukup ramai, menikmati ice cream masing-masing.

Bibir _Jayson_ tak henti berceloteh tentang bagaimana hari nya di sekolah ditengah suapan ice cream di dalam mulutnya, _Chanyeol_ pun terkekeh gemas melihatnya.

"Habiskan dulu ice cream didalam mulutmu, baru bicara _Jayson_." Tegur _Chanyeol_ sambil menyeka lelehan ice cream di sudut bibir anak kecil itu.

Yg ditegur hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Sambil matanya bergerak kesana kemari melihat orang-orang yg memenuhi kedai.

Keadaan kedai yg cukup ramai siang itu, membuat Jayson tak tahan untuk tak melihat sekitarnya. Sampai matanya terfokus pada seorang anak perempuan seumurannya yg tengah menikmati semangkuk ice cream ditemani kedua orang tuanya.

_Chanyeol_ yg menyadari keterdiaman _Jayson_ mengikuti arah pandangan anak itu. Terlihat jelas oleh Chanyeol sekelebat pandangan iri _Jayson_ ketika melihat keluarga kecil itu.

_Chanyeol_ sungguh tak tega melihatnya. Ia pun lalu mengusap lembut surai rambut _Jayson_.

Merasakan usapan lembut di pucuk kepalanya, _Jayson_ mendongak menatap _Chanyeol_.

"Paman, bagaimana rasanya punya _papa_?" tanya _Jayson_ polos, membuat _Chanyeol_ terkejut. Tak ia sangka pertanyaan itu akan terucap dari bibir mungil _Jayson_. Bingung menjawab apa, _Chanyeol_ pun membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Papa_ nya _Jayson_ orang yg seperti apa ya paman? _Jayson_ ingin bertemu _papa_.. _Papa_ dimana ya?"

oOo

_Jayson_

kini tengah tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

Setelah pertanyaan mengejutkan dikedai itu, _Chanyeol_ langsung mengajak _Jayson_ pulang. Dan selama di perjalanan ternyata anak itu tertidur, membuat _Chanyeol_ tak tega membangunkan, dan jadilah ia menggendong tubuh mungil itu ke kamarnya.

Setelah memastikan tubuh mungil itu terlelap dengan nyaman, ia pun segera keluar kamar dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Menemui sosok wanita yg tengah menunggunya disana.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, dirinya dihadiahi tatapan bertanya dari ibu sang anak kecil yg tengah tertidur itu. Membuat _Chanyeol_ menghela nafasnya.

"_Noona_..." gumam _Chanyeol_, sambil menatap ibu satu anak itu.

"Kenapa _Chanyeol_? Apakah _Jayson_ membuat ulah?" tanya _Baekhyun_ cepat.

_Chanyeol_ menggeleng, membuat kening _Baekhyun_ menyernyit heran.

"Lalu apa _Chanyeol_?" desak _Baekhyun_.

"_Noona.. Jayson_ tadi bertanya padaku, bagaimana rasanya punya _papa_, dia menanyakan seperti apa _papa_ nya itu dan ia juga bertanya dimana _papa_ nya." Ucap _Chanyeol_ yg membuat _Baekhyun_ terkejut bukan main.

"A-apa? _Jayson_ bertanya seperti itu?" tanya wanita itu memastikan apa yg ia dengar.

"Ya _noona_, dia bertanya seperti itu padaku." Jawab _Chanyeol_ dengan anggukan pelan.

"Oh astaga anakku.. Lalu kau jawab apa _Chan_?" tanya _Baekhyun_ lagi.

"Aku terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, jadi aku hanya diam dan langsung membawanya pulang." Jelas _Chanyeol_, membuat _Baekhyun_ menghela nafasnya.

"Anak itu selama ini tidak pernah bertanya dimana _papa_ nya dan bagaimana rupanya, jadi ku kira dia baik-baik saja dengan itu. Tapi ternyata..." _Baekhyun_ menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajah cantik itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

_Chanyeol_ pun bergegas membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mengecupi pucuk kepala wanita itu guna menenangkannya.

"Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya _noona_ memberi tahu _Jayson_ tentang _papa_ nya." _Chanyeol_ berucap sambil tangannya mengusapi punggung sempit _Baekhyun_.

"Aku belum siap _Chan_.. Aku tidak ingin _Jayson_ tau seberapa brengsek _papa_ nya itu. Aku tidak ingin dia mencari orang yg bahkan tidak memperdulikan kehadirannya. Aku tidak ingin dia kecewa. _Papa_ nya bukan orang yg baik, _Chan_..." Baekhyun berucap dengan sedikit terisak, membuat _Chanyeol_ mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tak apa _noona_, kau bisa menceritakanya nanti pada _Jayson_ saat kau sudah siap." Hibur _Chanyeol_ sambil terus mengecup pucuk kepala _Baekhyun_, berharap memberi sedikit ketenangan pada wanita itu.

oOo

_Chanyeol_

kini tengah berbaring di ranjang miliknya, raut wajah berpikir terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

Dirinya sukses dibuat penasaran dengan bagaimana rupa dan kelakuan mantan suami _Baekhyun_, yg membuat wanita itu seakan sangat membencinya.

Dirinya akan mencari tau, baik dari _Baekhyun_ sendiri atau dari orang lain.

"_ Jung Daehyun_, hmm orang seperti apakah dia ini.."

-TBC-

Author note :

Halo guys...

Masih adakah yg nunggu ff abal-abal ini lanjut?

I'm so sorry karena lama update

Diriku lagi disibukkan sama persiapan ulangan dan tetek bengeknya, jadi aku cukup sibuk...

Padahal aku rencananya mau update tadi malam, tapi aku gatau caranya update lewat pc:( karena dari awal aku nulis pake hp. Yg berbaik hati mau ngajarin aku caranya biar bisa login ffn di pc/laptop boleh pm aku yaa, aku bersyukur sekali kalo ada yg mau

Oiya, di chapter depan mungkin bakal membahas tentang papa nya Jayson dan bagaimana masalalu nya Baekhyun. Yg dari kemarin nanyain dimana papa nya Jayson kudu tungguin next chapter ya wkwk

Tapi aku gabisa janjiin kapan bakal update lagi, stay tune aja ya!

Anyway, terima kasih sekali untuk kalian yg mau baca dan nungguin ff abal-abal ini. Semoga ga bosan ya hehe

Jangan lupa review ya kesayangan... Satu review itu sangat berarti untukku hehe


	5. Story With Daehyun

WARNING

IT'S GENDERSWITCH

MATURE CONTENT

BILA MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR SEBAIKNYA JANGAN BACA

Cerita ini 100% murni dari hasil imajinasi saya, jadi jika menemukan kesamaan dengan ff lain mungkin itu hanya kebetulan

_Bahasa yg digunakan saat adegan NC adalah bahasa frontal, jadi jika tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah baca __J_

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter ini full kisah masa lalu Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Jadi mungkin gaada scane chanbaek ya.**_

_**28 April 2012**_

_Drrtt.. Drrttt_

_**Dae's calling**_

"_Halo?"_

"_Baekhyun, bisa kita bertemu sekarang?"_

"_Kenapa? Sesuatu terjadi?"_

"_Hm, ada hal yg ingin aku bicarakan. Jadi bisakah kita bertemu?"_

"_Sekarang? Tidak bisa, aku akan pergi meeting. Katakan saja disini."_

"_Disini? Baiklah."_

"_Jadi, apa itu?"_

"_Aku ingin kita putus."_

"_H-uh?"_

"_Aku ingin kita putus, Baekhyun."_

"_T-tapi.. kenapa?"_

"_Kau ingat Suzy? Dia kemarin menemuiku, meminta maaf dan berkata ingin kembali padaku. Aku tak mungkin menolak bukan? Jadi aku menerimanya kembali."_

"_Lalu... bagaimana denganku?"_

"_Jadi.. mari kita putus, Baekhyun."_

_**Tut tut tut...**_

_Panggilan itu terputus sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab. Wanita itu berdiri mematung didepan kaca rias dalam kamarnya. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yg baru saja ia alami._

_Dirinya diputuskan begitu saja, setelah satu tahun lebih bersama? Wah, candaan Daehyun benar benar._

_Lekas saja wanita itu mengutak-atik handphone nya, membuka salah satu aplikasi sosial media dan mencari update terbaru sang kekasih- mantan lebih tepatnya- disana._

_** jungdaehyun**_

_**Terima kasih telah kembali, aku mencintaimu baesuzy**_

_Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun terasa lemas, hampir saja ia terjatuh jika tidak berpegang pada sandaran kursi. Pikirannya mendadak kosong._

_Ini bukan candaan Daehyun, lelaki itu memang benar memutuskannya demi kembali bersama wanita itu._

_Matanya mendadak perih- siap mengeluarkan butiran air mata, sejalan dengan hatinya yg terasa sakit._

_Apakah keberadaan Baekhyun disisi nya selama satu tahun belakangan ini tidak cukup untuk menghapus jejak wanita itu dari hati Daehyun?_

_Bae Suzy, wanita itu memang cantik- Baekhyun mengakui itu._

_Mereka menjalin hubungan selama 9 bulan, dan putus karena Suzy yg akan dipindah tugas ke Thailand._

_Itu yg Baekhyun tau dari cerita Daehyun waktu awal kedekatan mereka. Beberapa bulan setelahnya, barulah Baekhyun dan Daehyun resmi berpacaran._

_Daehyun memang mengatakan dari awal bahwa dirinya ingin move on dan mencoba berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengiyakan karena dia berpikir Daehyun akan segera melupakan wanita itu._

_Selama masa berpacaran mereka, tidak ada pertengkaran yg berarti. Hanya sesekali kesalah pahaman kecil karena kesibukan keduanya dengan urusan pekerjaan. Selebihnya mereka baik-baik saja._

_Ya, Baekhyun pikir mereka baik-baik saja. Namun nyatanya, lelaki nya diam-diam bermain lagi dengan wanita itu di belakangnya._

_Air mata yg sedari tadi ia coba tahan akhirnya tumpah, tangis Baekhyun pecah. Kenangan-kenangan manis bersama Daehyun berputar di kepalanya bagaikan roll film yg membuat Baekhyun menangis lebih keras._

_Tubuhnya gugur, tersungkur sempurna diatas lantai kamarnya yg dingin. Wanita itu terisak hebat dengan tangan yg memukul-mukul dadanya, berusaha mengurangi sesak yg menghimpit dadanya. Wanita itu kacau._

_Melupakan meeting yg seharusnya ia hadiri, memilih untuk bertahan pada tangisannya._

_Hatinya teramat sakit, juga otak nya yg seolah kosong. Tidak ada pikiran apapun selain kenangan-kenangan manisnya bersama Daehyun dan pemutusan sepihak yg di ajukan lelaki itu._

_oOo_

_Tiga minggu sudah sejak kejadian pemutusan sepihak itu terjadi. Baekhyun baik-baik saja- yah, mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja. Setidaknya sekarang dirinya sudah bisa menerima hal itu, meski terkadang rasa sakit itu masih ada tatkala ia teringat._

_Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Anggaplah ia sedang melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya, ia tidak akan menyangkal karena hal itu benar adanya. Setidaknya saat ia sibuk, ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengingat lagi lelaki itu dan segala sesuatu yg terjadi diantara keduanya. Itu membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik._

"_Baekhyun!" sebuah panggilan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan kertas diatas meja kerjanya, ia pun menatap orang itu dengan malas._

"_Ada apa kak Luhan?" jawab Baekhyun malas._

"_Ey, kau ini tidak ada semangatnya sekali" cibir Luhan._

_Itu Luhan, kakak sepupu Baekhyun._

"_Bukannya tidak semangat kak, aku sedang malas bertemu kakak" Baekhyun berucap dengan mata yg kembali terfokus pada kertas-kertas di hadapannya._

"_Ck! Adik seperti apa yg malas bertemu kakaknya sendiri?" sungut Luhan tak terima. Dirinya jauh-jauh bertandang ke kantor Baekhyun bukan untuk melihat wajah malas adiknya itu._

"_Ayolah kak, aku tau maksud mu menemuiku kesini" jawaban Baekhyun membuat Luhan terkekeh. Baekhyun pun memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sangat mengerti apa yg sedang direncanakan kakaknya itu._

"_Wah, kalau begitu ayo sekarang kau ikut aku" ajak Luhan dengan semangat sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun, menyuruh wanita itu berdiri mengikutinya._

"_Tidak mau kak. Sudah berapa kali sih aku bilang kalau tidak mau?" kesal Baekhyun._

"_Ayolah Baekhyun, kau harus segera move on!" Luhan berujar dengan gemas. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendengus kecil._

"_Kak Luhan, dengan kau yg gencar mengenalkan ku pada teman-teman lelakimu itu tidak serta merta membuatku move on. Yg ada malah mereka yg menjadi pelampiasan ku, kau mau itu terjadi?" Baekhyun berucap dengan keras, dia cukup kesal dengan kakaknya ini. Dikira segampang itu apa dirinya move on, ckck._

_Luhan yg mendengar itu pun memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia kan berniat baik dengan mengenalkan Baekhyun kepada beberapa teman lelakinya, berharap wanita itu segera move on dan melupakan lelaki brengsek itu. Namun rupanya adik nya itu tidak suka dengan caranya. Apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa memaksa Baekhyun._

"_Baiklah baiklah, aku menyerah." Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah. Baekhyun pun tersenyum senang._

"_Nah begitu kak." Baekhyun menepuk punggung sang kakak._

" _Aku tau niatmu baik, tapi tidak bisa serta merta seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin menjadikan orang lain sebagai pelampiasan. Aku ingin menata hati dan pikiranku dulu, barulah aku bisa menerima kehadiran orang baru di hatiku. Kau tau sendiri aku bukan orang yg mudah jatuh cinta, jadi biarkan aku benar-benar melepas masa laluku. Lalu setelah itu kau bisa dengan bebas mengenalkan ku pada teman-teman lelakimu. Aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai wanita yg buruk, kak." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar, membuat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_Ya, kau memang seperti itu. Maaf kan sikap gegabah ku. Aku hanya ingin kau segera melupakan lelaki brengsek itu, Baek." Luhan berkata dengan pelan. Menangkap rasa khawatir sang kakak, Baekhyun pun membawa tubuh sang kakak ke pelukannya, memeluk wanita itu erat._

"_Aku tau kau khawatir kak, aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah dewasa, jadi biarkan aku sendiri yg mengurus hidupku." Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Luhan mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, membenarkan perkataan sang adik._

"_Tapi tapi, kau itu kan masih bagai adik kecilku yg harus dilindungi dengan extra. Jadi kalau ku lepas sendiri nanti kalau kau salah jalan bagaimana?" cerocos Luhan, masih tak terima rupanya._

_Baekhyun yg tadinya sudah tersenyum senang, berganti jengah melihat sang kakak._

"_Oh ayolah kak, kalau aku salah jalan kau bisa menyadarkan ku, dan membawaku ke jalan yg benar." Baekhyun berucap dengan nada malas, kakak nya ini benar-benar._

"_Ya ya ya, aku benar-benar kalah olehmu, Baek." Luhan benar-benar menyerah. Melawan Baekhyun itu tidak akan ada habisnya. Jadi biarlah adiknya itu melakukan apa yg ia mau, dan seperti perkataan nya tadi jika ia salah jalan maka itu sudah akan menjadi tugas Luhan untuk membawanya ke jalan yg benar._

"_Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaan mu. Aku akan menemui Kyungsoo." Luhan berujar sambil merapikan dirinya._

"_Menemui Kyungsoo? Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran._

"_Dia akan ku suruh menggantikan mu di kencan buta yg ku rencanakan tadi." Luhan berujar santai sambil memainkan handphone nya, membaca pesan yg baru saja ia dapat dari adik manisnya yg satu lagi._

"_APA?! YA KAK LUHAN-" belum sempat Baekhyun selesai dengan teriakannya, Luhan bergegas pergi dengan tangan melambai ke arahnya._

"_Marah-marahnya nanti saja. Aku harus pergi sekarang, bye!" teriak Luhan lalu menghilang dibalik pintu ruang kerja Baekhyun._

_Astaga, Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kakak cantiknya itu. Bisa-bisanya ia menumbalkan adik manis mereka yg polos itu. Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya._

_oOo_

_Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya, menyisakan semburat orange yg masih menggantung samar di penghujung hari._

_Ini sudah waktunya pulang bagi sebagian besar karyawan di kantor itu, tapi tidak dengan wanita cantik yg masih saja sibuk dengan berkas-berkas dimeja kerjanya._

"_Baekhyun, pulanglah." Terdengar suara lelaki menegurnya. Sontak membuat wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan berkas dan menatap lelaki yg baru saja menegurnya._

"_Sebentar lagi kak Minho, kakak pulang duluan saja." Baekhyun berkata sambil matanya kembali terfokus pada tumpukan berkas yg tidak ada habisnya ini._

"_Baiklah, aku pulang duluan. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, Baek. Mengerti?" lelaki itu berpamitan sekaligus mewanti-wanti Baekhyun. Yg diwanti-wanti hanya mendengus kecil._

"_Aku mengerti kak, sudah sana pulang. Kasian Sulli menunggu sendiri dibawah sana." Baekhyun mengusir._

"_Ck, kau ini. Yasudah, aku pergi ya, bye." Lelaki itupun berlalu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di ruangannya._

_Seperginya kak Minho, Baekhyun pun memutar kursi nya dan menatap langit yg mulai menghitam dari jendela ruangannya._

"_Haahhh..." helaan nafas terdengar, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya yg terasa lelah._

"_Sebaiknya aku memang harus pulang, tubuhku lelah sekali. Aku butuh ranjangku yg nyaman." Baekhyun bergumam, dan bergegas merapikan meja kerjanya._

_Setelah selesai, wanita itu pun segera mengambil tas miliknya dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Tujuannya hanya satu, pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Memikirnya saja membuat senyum Baekhyun mengambang. Yah, selelah itulah dirinya hari ini._

_Namun sepertinya, rencana itu harus gagal ketika melihat sesosok lelaki yg menghadang jalannya._

"_Daehyun?" _

_Ya, lelaki itu Daehyun. Mantan kekasihnya yg sedang Baekhyun usahakan untuk dilupakan._

"_Um, hai Baek." Sapaan Daehyun terasa canggung. Pasalnya ini kali pertama mereka bertemu setelah pemutusan sepihak via telephone yg di ajukannya 3 minggu yg lalu._

"_Ya, hai juga Dae" balas Baekhyun tak kalah canggung._

"_Sedang apa kau disini?" tambah Baekhyun seakan sadar kenapa lelaki itu sekarang berada di kawasan kantornya. Heran tentu saja, karena kantor Daehyun berjarak cukup jauh dari kantornya._

"_Hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Aku sepertinya merindukanmu." Daehyun berujar dengan santai, tak ada lagi nada canggung._

"_Eh?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut. Merindukannya dia bilang? Wah, lancang sekali pikir Baekhyun. Namun tak bisa di bohongi, pipi nya merona tipis saat mendengar penuturan sang mantan kekasih. Jujur saja, rasa itu masih ada dan belum hilang sedikit pun._

"_Kau ingin pulang? Biar ku antar." ajak Daehyun, dan Baekhyun seolah tidak kuasa untuk menolak. Wanita itu hanya diam saat Daehyun menggiring nya masuk ke dalam mobil milik lelaki itu, dan membawanya pulang._

_oOo_

_Sejak kejadian Daehyun yg mengantar Baekhyun pulang, hubungan keduanya perlahan kembali membaik. Bukan dalam artian mereka kembali berpacaran, hanya hubungan baik yg terjadi antara sepasang mantan kekasih yg mencoba berteman, mungkin?_

_Hal itu rupanya menyulut amarah sang kakak, Luhan. Setiap hari wanita itu merecoki nya dengan pertanyaan yg sama, _

"_Kenapa kau kembali berhubungan dengan si brengsek itu Baek?!"_

_Ya, pertanyaan seperti itu._

_Dan pertanyaan itu terlontar lagi hari ini. Astaga Baekhyun sudah lelah mendengarnya._

"_Oh ayolah kak, itu bukan seperti aku akan kembali berpacaran dengannya." Baekhyun bersungut protes, dan dihadiahi delikan tajam sang kakak._

"_Memang kau akan kembali berpacaran dengan si brengsek itu Baek!" teriak Luhan cukup keras, dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun kesal._

"_Kenapa kau yakin sekali kak? Yg menjalani kan aku." Baekhyun berujar kesal._

"_Karena memang seperti itu modus mantan kekasih yg ingin mengajak bersama kembali." Luhan berujar dengan pelan kali ini, cukup lelah rupanya setelah dari tadi berteriak kesal terus._

"_Kak Luhan tenang saja, aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik. Kalaupun dia ingin mengajakku kembali bersama, tentu itu harus dengan usaha extra. Tak akan ku biarkan dia dengan seenaknya keluar masuk di hidupku." Baekhyun berujar, menenangkan Luhan._

_Ia tau Luhan sangat khawatir padanya. Apalagi dengan kisah kelam tentang kandasnya hubungan mereka karena orang ketiga, membuat Luhan sangat membenci lelaki itu._

"_Hah baiklah, semuanya ku serahkan padamu Baek. Aku yakin kau tau mana yg terbaik untuk hidupmu." Luhan akhirnya menyerah, dia memang tidak akan bisa menang melawan Baekhyun, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Dia begitu menyayangi adiknya itu, jadi dia akan senantiasa mengalah dan mendo'akan yg terbaik untuk kisah cinta sang adik._

_oOo_

"_Baekhyun!" teriakan seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Baekhyun menoleh, dan mendapati Daehyun tengah berjalan ke arahnya._

"_Oh Dae, kau sudah disini." Sapanya kepada lelaki itu._

"_Yep, jadi kita pergi sekarang?" lelaki itu bertanya ketika dirinya sudah berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun._

"_Oke, tentu." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan mereka berdua pun bergegas pergi._

_Jalanan kota malam itu cukup sepi, membuat nya terasa lengang. Baekhyun melirik Daehyun yg sedang fokus mengemudi, mengamati wajah tampan yg dulu pernah menjadi tempat favorite nya mendaratkan kecupan. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum kecil._

"_Apakah wajah ku setampan itu nona?" suara itu menyadarkan Baekhyun. Sial, dia ketahuan!_

"_Oh? Hahaha" Baekhyun tertawa sumbang, dia sangat malu ketahuan mencuri pandang pada wajah mantan kekasihnya._

"_Tidak perlu malu begitu, bukankah kau selalu mengatakan wajahku yg paling tampan?" Daehyun berujar dengan percaya diri. Membuat Baekhyun mendengus geli._

"_Cih, percaya diri sekali." Baekhyun mencibir, Daehyun pun tertawa keras._

"_Oh Baek, akuilah itu." Goda Daehyun lagi._

"_Dalam mimpimu Jung!" kesal Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya. Membuat Daehyun tertawa makin keras._

_Tak terasa mobil yg mereka tumpangi berhenti dipinggir sebuah danau yg sepi- karena hanya ada mereka disana._

"_Kenapa kita kesini Dae?" Baekhyun bertanya, menatap Daehyun heran._

"_Aku merindukan tempat ini, sedikit bernostalgia tidak apa bukan? Ayo turun." Daehyun berujar sambil melepas seat belt dan keluar dari mobil._

_Dengan wajah yg masih keheranan, Baekhyun menuruti lelaki itu keluar dari mobil. Sesampainya kedua kakinya menjejak tanah, mata Baekhyun berpendar menatapi sekeliling danau yg sangat dikenalnya ini._

_Ini adalah tempat dimana Daehyun menyatakan cintanya setahun yg lalu, dan menjadi tempat keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama._

"_Baek, kemarilah!" teriakan itu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, dilihatnya Daehyun tengah duduk dipinggir danau dengan api unggun disampingnya. Ia pun mendekati lelaki itu dan duduk bersisian dengan api unggun ditengah keduanya._

"_Kapan kau membuat api unggun?" Baekhyun menyuarakan keheranannya._

"_Saat kau sibuk melamun sambil menatapi danau." Jawab Daehyun santai. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada danau._

_Keheningan melingkupi, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing._

"_Baekhyun.." panggil Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari danau._

"_Hm?" Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat._

"_Bagaimana hidupmu setelah berpisah denganku?" tanya Daehyun, kini lelaki itu bertanya dengan menatap lekat Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun terdiam ditengah keterkejutannya akan pertanyaan yg dilontarkan Daehyun, bingung harus menjawab seperti apa karena sejujurnya hidupnya cukup kacau setelah kejadian itu._

"_Jawablah dengan jujur, Baek." Daehyun berujar lagi dengan lembut, tau akan Baekhyun yg cukup shock dengan pertanyaan yg ia lontarkan tadi._

"_Ehm, sejujurnya kehidupanku tidak cukup baik setelah kejadian itu.." Baekhyun memulai. "Aku tidak tau kau cukup mengenal diriku atau tidak, tapi yg perlu kau tau aku amat sangat tersakiti oleh kejadian itu." Baekhyun menghela nafas, dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Butuh waktu yg tidak sebentar, dan sekarang pun aku masih berusaha untuk menerima keadaan. Bahwa kau memang bukan milikku lagi, bahwa aku harus bangkit kembali dan menata hidup serta hatiku. Ini sulit, tapi harus ku lakukan." Tutur Baekhyun tanpa sedikitpun menatap Daehyun._

"_Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau bahagia kembali bersama Suzy?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Toh Daehyun yg memulai._

"_Kami hanya bertahan seminggu, Suzy dengan semua sifat egoisnya tidak akan pernah membuatku tahan. Aku bodoh sekali, haha" Daehyun berujar dengan tawa sumbang diakhir, menertawakan kebodohannya._

"_Hm, mungkin kau benar-benar harus move on darinya dan mencari seseorang yg benar-benar mengerti dirimu." Baekhyun memberi nasehat dengan tenang, walaupun berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yg terasa sedikit sakit saat mengucapkan itu._

"_Ya, kau benar, aku memang harus sepenuhnya move on dan melupakan wanita itu." Daehyun mengangguk, membenarkan. "Tapi aku tidak perlu mencari seseorang yg lain untuk benar-benar mengerti diriku. Karena aku sudah menemukannya sejak lama." Daehyun menambahkan dengan sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum meski itu menyakitkan._

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku bisa dengan tenang meninggalkanmu disini." Baekhyun berujar dengan perasaan lega. Masalah nya dengan Daehyun telah selesai dan ia pun sudah tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu._

"_Meninggalkanku? Disini? Apa maksudnya, Baek?" cecar Daehyun menuntut penjelasan dari wanita itu._

"_Bulan depan aku akan ke London, ayah dan ibu memintaku untuk pulang dan mungkin aku juga akan melanjutkan pendidikanku disana." Jelas Baekhyun._

"_Kenapa begitu mendadak?" tanya Daehyun lagi._

"_Sebenarnya sudah dari lama mereka memintaku untuk menetap di London, tapi karena waktu itu kita masih bersama dan aku juga tidak bisa seenaknya begitu saja meninggalkan pekerjaanku disini, jadilah rencana itu terus ku tolak. Dan sekarang, aku pikir tidak ada alasan lagi untukku menolak. Kontrak kerjaku akan segera habis dan juga kita sudah berpisah, jadi tidak ada yg ku khawatirkan lagi disini." Baekhyun berujar tanpa menatap Daehyun yg tengah menatapnya lekat dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan._

"_Tidak, tidak! Jangan pergi! Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Baek!" tolak Daehyun dengan tegas._

"_Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku pergi, Dae?" tanya Baekhyun heran._

"_Karena kau orang yg aku butuhkan, Baek. Kalau kau pergi, siapa yg akan menemaniku disini? Jadi jangan pergi." Daehyun berucap dengan nada yg sarat akan permohonan, membuat Baekhyun bertambah heran._

"_Bukankah tadi kau bilang sudah menemukan seseorang yg tepat untukmu? Jadi kenapa aku orang yg kau butuhkan? Apa maksudmu, Dae? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti." Baekhyun mengutarakan semua keheranannya akan maksud dari perkataan Daehyun. Dan yg jelas ia tidak ingin salah paham dengan itu._

"_Byun Baekhyun, ayo kita menikah!" tanpa diduga kalimat itu yg terlontar dari mulut Daehyun._

"_APA?!"_

_**-TBC-**_

**Author Note :**

**I'm back! Long time no see my readers-deul yg setia menunggu! Aku berterima kasih sekali...  
Maaf ya ngaret banget, aku sibuk sekali dan jarang bisa pegang laptop buat ngetik jadinya selesainya lama ****J**** karena aku nulis kejar tayang, makanya up nya ga teratur ****  
Awalnya aku mau bikin chapter ini lebih panjang dan full flashback cerita masa lalunya Baekhyun sama Daehyun dalam satu chapter, tapi kalau begitu aku makin lama up nya karena kudu nulis sampe selesai, dan itu pasti lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget.  
Maka dari itu aku potong, dan mungkin aku jadikan dua chapter. Chapter ini sama chapter depan. Dan juga berhubung ini bulan puasa, aku gabisa up yg NC makanya opsi terbaik aku potong dan jadikan 2 bagian kisah flashbacknya. Semoga kalian suka yaaaa  
Honestly, kisah yg sama Daehyun itu aku ambil dari kisah pribadi yg aku alami, cuma ada beberapa yg diubah untuk menyesuaikan dengan ff nya.  
So, aku kayaknya udah kebanyakan bacot sana sini, curhat juga dan AN nya jadi panjang banget wkwkwk  
Cuma mau mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yg menjalankan. Dan semoga suka sama chaper ini.  
Dan aku banyak-banyak berterimakasih sama kalian yg sudah mau baca, review dan komen ff abal-abal aku ini. Aku sangat berterimakasih **

**See you next chapter ya guys...**


End file.
